Wait No Longer
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Another Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP request: Natasha decides after years of waiting for Clint to make a move, she simply grabs him while training with the guys and leads him to her room... Do not read if you're underage,I'm seriously not responsible for scarring you if you don't heed the obvious NC/17 rating ;)


**Fanfic:****Wait No Longer Ch. 1, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Word Count:****5,090.****  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but the contents ;)****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Summary:****Another Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP request: Natasha decides after years of waiting for Clint to make a move, she simply grabs him while training with the guys and leads him to her room... Do not read if you're underage, I'm seriously not responsible for scarring you if you don't heed the obvious NC/17 rating ;)**

Natasha groaned as she woke up, the red head rolling over and burying her face in her pillows as her partner pulling her curtains open.

"Come on Princess... Time to get up," Clint whispered as he walked over to the bed, resting his left hand on her shoulder. Natasha only swatted at his hand half heartedly, mumbling something inaudible into her pillow at the same time.

Clint smirked and climbed on top of his partner, straddling her back as he gripped her shoulders firmly. "Come on Spider... You gotta get up... We have training with the rest of the team," the archer whispered as he leaned down, his mouth only inches from her ear, unaware of what his actions were doing to his partner of four years.

"Clint... Stop..." Natasha moaned, trying desperately to stop the ache between her legs as her attractive partner straddled her back and whispered in her ear. Of all things he had to do, it was being on top of her in a position she desperately wanted over the past four years only with less clothes... Who was she kidding? She wanted the two of them in this position - maybe with other positions too - without clothing.

"Ah... poor Princess," Clint whispered softly as he pressed a caring kiss to the back of the red head's ear, smiling as Natasha groaned his name in reply.

"You're a prick," Natasha whispered as the archer climbed off of her and allowed her to get up, Clint grinning at her cheekily as she glared at him.

"You know you love it," Clint replied before noticing what Natasha was wearing. "So that's where that hoodie went to," he mumbled just as Natasha tackled him, the two wrestling for control.

"Why do you always like to wake me up when we had a mission the previous day?" Natasha asked when she finally won, the red head straddling her partner's chest, gazing down on him only to have the archer grin up at her cheekily. "Whatever, I give up," the red head whispered as she got off of her partner, walking over to her walk in wardrobe.

"Don't wear something that shows a lot of leg... We don't need Steve having another nose bleed," Clint stated, grinning as Natasha turned to glare at him before slamming the door so she could change.

Clint smiled at Natasha's actions before closing his eyes and waiting for the woman of his dreams, his arms behind his head, listening to Natasha's movements.

Natasha quickly changed into training gear, biting her bottom lip as she held a pair of Clint's sweatpants she had stolen from him days before they were sent to opposite corners of the world. The red head quickly decided to put the sweatpants on and pulled on a tight fitting tank top. Once she was finished, the ex-Russian made her way back out to her bedroom, only to find her partner lying on her bed, his eyes closed as he rested like he was star gazing. Natasha took the time to admire her Hawk's lean body, his wife beater hugging his perfectly sculpted torso perfectly.

"See something you like Widow?" Clint suddenly asked, making Natasha almost jump in surprise as the archer opened one eye and smirked at her knowingly. Almost.

"I've seen better," Natasha lied as she walked over to the bed, pushing the archer so his legs were off the bed. "Come on asshole... You're the one that woke me up..." she reminded, glaring before letting out a surprised squeal - which she'd deny making to anyone who asked later on - as Clint suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of him, the archer tickling the red head mercilessly. "CLINT!" Natasha squealed, trying desperately to get out of her partner's '_torture_' methods.

"Nope... Say that I'm not an asshole," Clint replied, grinning as Natasha squirmed underneath him, the archer praying to any God that actually existed that the red head wouldn't notice what her beautiful body was doing to him.

"No... Asshole..." Natasha gasped, twisting her gorgeous legs around her partner's strong, firm ones, suddenly flipping them over so she was on top of him. The red head trapped his hands and pinned them down onto her pillows, leaning down so their noses were barely touching, their lips only a whisper away.

Suddenly Natasha pulled away from the archer, sitting up and climbing off of him. "We should get down to the gym before Tony starts complaining they we're later than him," the red head whispered as she picked up her water bottle, towel and hoodie.

"Oh... ugh... yeah," Clint replied stupidly as he stood up and grabbed his own bottle and towel, following his partner out of her bedroom towards the elevator.

When Natasha and Clint arrived at the gym, both were silently relieved to find that Tony had yet to arrive, saving the two assassins from the Billionaire crude teasing of their non existent relationship. But that didn't stop Bruce from using something similar.

"Do you two wanna skip training... You both look like ye were in a rush to get down here before Tony?" Bruce teased, making Natasha send a death glare at the doctor while Clint stood sheepishly behind his partner. "Okay, I'll shut up," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I swear to God, you and Tony can be so fucking alike, it's not right," Natasha muttered under her breath, making Clint grin and chuckle at his partner's statement, making Bruce look at him worriedly.

"Hey Bruce, you deserve what you're gonna get," was all Clint said as he and Natasha walked over to where they usually left their towels and bottles while they trained.

Suddenly, the elevator opened and Tony stepped out, the Billionaire practically strutting into the gym, a smug smirk on his face. When he noticed Clint and Natasha (and what they were wearing), he raised his sunglasses and raised an amused and knowing eyebrow at the resident assassins. "You two know that if you just needed to take the day off, ye could have just told JARVIS that ye weren't gonna train... Like seriously Natasha, wearing Clint's sweatpants is a dead give away."

Natasha stopped at Tony's statement, making Clint pause as he watched his partner's reaction. The red head gripped the hoodie in her hand tight before tossing it on the bench and turning around to face Tony. "Tony, whatever Clint and I do when we're alone is none of your concern... The reason you seem to be so late is because you're always trying to convince Pepper into a quickie before she has to go work to run YOUR company," the ex-Russian stated, making all the men's jaws drop in surprise at the red head's words - plus Steve's faces went as red as the spy's hair.

"Wh..- how... How the fuck did you know...?" Tony stuttered, looking at the red head with complete and utter shock at the spy's statement.

"Pepper and I are the only girls in the Tower Stark... You do the math," Natasha stated before making her way over to the thread mills.

Clint watched the way his sweatpants hung off her hips in a naturally seductive way that the red head didn't know he found attractive - and the bit of male pride that she was wearing _his_ clothes - and how the tank top hung to his partner's upper curves, showing her perfect body to his brilliant eyesight.

Tony watched the lingering looks between the two resident assassins. '_Oh come on_,' the billionaire mentally shouted as he watched Natasha's eyes linger over Clint's body as he wrapped his hands before beginning his workout on his punch bag. '_Will they just get with each other all fucking ready?_'' he thought to himself as he walked over to Bruce, no one willing to interrupt either assassins' not so secret watching of their partner as they worked out.

Natasha watched as Clint worked his arms, punching the bag hard until it was swinging for his efforts. The red head had to stop the threadmill to stop herself from falling because of distracting thoughts of what her partner could possibly do with his strong arms. '_Four years and this is still happening_,' the red head thought to herself, groaning as she felt heat pooling in her lower stomach at the fantasies she had had in the past (_and right now_) about the - _her_ - archer.

Before she knew what she was doing, Natasha grabbed both of their stuff and walked over to Clint, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the gym much to the surprise of their teammates.

Clint frowned in confusing at his partner's actions but willingly went with the red head, watching her tense body carefully, mentally praying that she hadn't been hurt during their mission yesterday. "Nat...?" the archer whispered nervously as they reached the elevator, slowly stepping in as the spy pressed for her floor.

"Do you wanna go out...?" Natasha asked before she lost her cool, turning around to look at Clint's shocked face. "As friends," she added nervously - and regretfully - unsure of whether her partner would ever feel the same way as she did.

"Ugh, yeah sure," Clint replied, smiling at the red head softly, internally wishing that they were going as something as more than friends. The archer watched as the wheels practically turned in Natasha's mind, the red head slowly smiling at him softly.

"Okay... I'll see you in twenty minutes," Natasha said as she stepped into her apartment, smiling at him when she turned around to look at him once more before the elevator doors closed again, the two collapsing against the doors, both wishing that the other would only return their feelings.

But little did they know that the other residents of the Tower knew that the feelings between the two assassins were more than just mutual. Now if the Hawk and Spider just realised that.

_*** * * Half an Hour Later * * ***_

Clint watched Natasha carefully as the red head maintained her tense deposition, the archer worrying if something was wrong with his partner; she was far more quiet than usual, the ex-Russian spy was always more talkative when it was just the two of them - something that had always been the case since the day he brought her in.

"Nat?" Clint whispered as he reached across the table to grab Natasha's hand, interlacing their fingers in an attempt to grab her attention but the young blonde waitress that had been flirting with Clint moments ago returned with their order, huffing her annoyance as the archer refused to give her a glance, the twenty nine year old too concerned about the twenty five year old woman he truly loved to be even polite to the waitress.

Natasha managed a slight smile at her partner, tightening her grip on his fingers before digging into her lunch.

Clint took Natasha's attempt at a distraction but he was mentally planning all the different ways to get his partner to tell him what was on her mind.

After five minutes of silence between the two, Clint suddenly spoke. "After this, I'm taking you to see the new Despicable Me movie," he stated confidently, making Natasha look at him with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Barton, it's a cartoon," Natasha stated with an amused smirk, mentally noting how her partner always knew how to make her smile.

"And... We need to have a bit of a laugh every now and again Nat... Come on... my treat," Clint attempted, trying his charm on his beautiful partner.

Natasha shook her head at her partner's actions but she eventually agreed, smiling at him as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' she thought to herself as the two assassins enjoyed the rest of their dinner in a peaceful silence, with lingering glances between the two.

*** * ***_** Three Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha bit her bottom lip nervously as she and Clint entered her apartment, the red head trying desperately to find that right words to tell her partner what she was feeling but her training had never prepared her for what she felt for the archer. The Red Room had always taught her against love. But the red head knew that the feelings she had - _has_ - for Clint was more than love.

Natasha watched Clint turn around to face her but when she opened her mouth, the words she had planned to say caught in her throat.

Clint bit the inside of his lip before whispering, "I should leave," not wanting the tension between them to become awkward. He made to leave but Natasha stepped in front of him. He watched the red head bite her bottom lip nervously as her eyes took a determined look, the spy stepping on her toes to lean up and catch his lips softly - almost nervously.

Clint slowly wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, slowly returning the red head's kiss, kissing her just as desperately and passionately as she was kissing him. The archer moaned into the kiss as his spy slowly pushed him back towards her bedroom, their lips never parting as they moved.

Natasha grinned when Clint grunted as she pushed him against the door of her bedroom, the red head threading her fingers through the short sandy blonde strands of his hair, pulling him closer to her as he tightened his arms around her waist. Slowly, the ex-Russian broke the kiss, resting her forehead against her archer's, the two breathing heavily as they regained their breaths and thoughts.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that," Clint confessed, smiling at the red head softly.

"I've wanted to do that since Budapest," Natasha replied, making Clint pause in surprise at her confession.

"Really?" Clint whispered as he slowly turned them around so Natasha was against the door, grinning happily at the red head. "Do you love me?" the archer whispered as he held her closer to him.

Natasha nodded and smiled at the archer softly almost nervously. "I love you Clint," she whispered softly, afraid that the archer didn't return her feelings.

Clint's smile grew impossibly larger just as he claimed Natasha's lips hungrily, trying to pour all his emotions for the red head into the kiss. When they finally pulled away Clint cupped both her cheeks and rested his head against hers. "I love you Tasha... I love you so much," he whispered against her lips, making Natasha visibly relax at his words.

Natasha cupped Clint's left cheek, smiling at him lovingly as she pecked his lips gently, the archer slowly deepening the kiss. Natasha moaned as her partner slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue slide against her Cupid bow lips, begging for entrance which the red head quickly gave him access, their tongues battling for dominance.

Natasha eventually broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths, the red head taking her partner's hand in hers, opening her bedroom door and leading Clint inside.

Clint smiled as he followed his spy into her bedroom, the archer grinning as his partner slowly turned around and pecked his lips tenderly, smiling as she pulled away from him, nervously glancing at the bed before returning to look at him.

Clint smiled softly at his partner as he realised why she was so nervous. The archer stepped closer to her, slowly bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks and leaning down to catch her lips softly. "Whatever you want Nat," he whispered as he let the red head lead him over to the bed.

Suddenly Natasha pushed Clint onto the bed. "Make yourself get comfortable while I go freshen up... My Hawk," the red head whispered seductively as she turned and strutted into the bathroom, putting an extra sway to her hips, knowing her lover was watching.

Clint gulped loudly at Natasha's actions, releasing the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when the bathroom door shut. "She's gonna be the death of me," the archer moaned as he realised just where all his blood had gone; south.

Natasha sighed as she walked over to the mirror, grinning mischievously as an idea crossed her mind when she noticed the dark purple lacy underwear that she had bought for when she ha finally seduce Clint into her bed. '_Well since our feelings are mutual, they can be put to better use_,' the red head thought to herself as she stripped quickly and changed into the lacy underwear. Once comfortable, the red head took out some of her make up, applying just the right amount to have Clint literally begging for her. The ex-Russian knew that her partner preferred it when she didn't wear make up and masks. But she wanted to repay him for everything he had done for her over the past four years. When she felt comfortable with her application, the red head put on her deep purple robe, taking a deep breath before opening the door, slowly strutting into the bedroom where Clint was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Clint's jaw literally dropped as his partner exited the bathroom, the red head teasingly strutting over to him. The archer trailed his eyes over his partner's body and just as the red head was within two feet of him, she slowly undid the belt of her robe teasingly, smirking at her Hawk seductively as she dropped it to the floor, revealing her lace covered body to her partner.

Clint's breath caught in his throat as he took in the dark purple lace that covered his Spider. He slowly stood up, trying desperately to not just catch Natasha and take her like an male animal taking its mate. "Nat..." he began but decided to take his lover in his arms, resting his forehead against hers, smiling at her softly.

Natasha smirked at him softly before leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his softly, the two kissing each other softly, slowly deepening the kiss as the red head wrapped her arms around his neck, only removing them and breaking their kiss to strip Clint of his clothes.

Once Clint was naked, Natasha claimed his lips hungrily, catching his arms and bringing his hands to her back, giving him silent permission to undo her bra.

Natasha grinned as Clint slowly pulled her bra off of her before bringing his hands down to her ass, grabbing it firmly as he lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her deadly legs around his waist, pulling them closer to each other.

Natasha briefly broke the kiss, only to whisper (order), "Bed. Now." Clint smirked at her knowingly as the red head reclaimed his lips while he turned around and lay her down on the bed, grinning happily as he slowly climbed on top of her, straddling her waist as they continued to kiss lovingly.

Natasha grinned into the kiss as she strategically wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him fully on top of her, enjoying the weight of his body on hers. The red head allowed her lover to take control for a while before she lost her patience and slowly flipped them over so she was on top.

Natasha smiled down at her lover as she broke the kiss, the archer smiling up at her as she slowly peppered kisses along his face, kissing each piece of skin tenderly, wanting to savour every second.

Clint smiled softly as he traced his fingers along his partner's back, trailing his digits over the scars that she had been left from her time in the Red Room. The archer had long since learned off each scar as a result of many nights holding his spy after bad nightmares she had from the horrendous tortures she ha been put through as a child and teenager.

Natasha smiled at Clint's tender tracing of her scars, the red head taking his bottom lip between hers and sucking and nibbling on it playfully. The ex-Russian almost squealed as her lover suddenly flipped them over so she was under him, their lips still locked in a tender battle for dominance.

Natasha grabbed Clint's hands and interlaced their fingers lovingly before suddenly flipping them back over so she was on top of him. The red head smirked down at her lover as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't move Clint... I wanna have my way with you..." she whispered seductively before pulling back to look at him with a soft smile.

Clint returned Natasha's smile and slowly nodded, knowing that the only time the red head had sex had been when she had been brutally raped when she was in the Red Room... And the archer had made sure two out of the three men had suffered for it when she revealed that trusting amount of information she had willingly but nervously given him... and then had an arrow each through the head.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks; Natasha needed to be in control for the first time they made love. And the archer knew that this was definitely more than just sex.

"Nat..." Clint started, making the red head lock eyes with him, watching him carefully. "Don't do anything you're uncomfortable with... This is about you... I'll do anything for you," he whispered, smiling at his lover affectionately.

Natasha returned Clint's smile and leaned down to press her lips against his softly. "I love you," she whispered as she slowly pulled away from her lover, squeezing his fingers tenderly before letting them go. "They stay there... You're distracting as it is," she stated, making her lover smirk at her.

"Says the woman who's been distracting me since we met," Clint replied with a smirk, making Natasha giggled happily - _seriously? Natasha giggling? Look what Clint Barton does to the great __**Black Widow**_ - at his words.

Natasha smiled as she leaned down to brush her lips over his neck, close to his Adam's apple, the red head grinning happily as she listened to Clint moaning her name as she marked him as her own. The red head brought her hands to his biceps, massaging his firm muscles lovingly as she continued to slowly move down his body, leaving lipstick stained love bites all over his skin, showing the world that the Hawk belonged to his Spider, while the ex-Russian had no intention of rushing what she had wanted for so long.

Clint kept his eyes on Natasha's as the red head made her way down his chest, pausing at all of the old scars but the particular one that had been the remaining physical injury from his time under Loki's mind control, the red head pressing her lips to it soothingly as if trying to erase the pain that the Norse God of Mischief and Thieves' spectre.

Clint brought his left hand down to his partner's face, cupping her cheek lovingly as she raised it to look at him. The archer trailed his thumb over her Cupid bow lips lovingly as he whispered in her mother tongue, "I love you Natasha Romanova."

Natasha smiled at her lover's words, slowly taking his thumb into her mouth, nipping on the pad of it seductively, making Clint moan her name at her actions. The red head grinned as she slowly let go of his thumb, grinning mischievously as he groaned her name while she grinded her covered clit against the head of his cock.

Natasha leaned down to press her lips to his, kissing him softly as she continued to grind her hips against his. "Mmm... somebody's losing their patience..." the red head teased as she nipped playfully on his bottom lip.

Clint could only moan as Natasha kissed her way down his body, pressing her lips to every scar, pec, ab and freckle lovingly while keeping her emerald green eyes with his stormy grey ones. The red head smirked when her lover moaned her name in pleasure as she came to his nipples, nipping and sucking on them tauntingly, the archer biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from bucking his hips upwards to her body.

"Do you like that...?" Natasha teased as she brought her lips to Clint's abs, teasingly running his tongue along them, grinning happily as he could only gasp her name in pleasure as a reply. She nipped playfully on his tanned skin, slowly continuing her way down as she made sure to mark him as hers.

Clint could only nod his head as Natasha teasingly slipped her tongue into his belly button, making the archer grunt in pleasure at the sensation. The ex-Russian smirked as her lover pantex her name like a curse and prayer, her smirk growing as the archer threw his head back in ecstasy when she grabbed his cock with her small pale hand, pumping him firmly as she kissed and sucked the tanned skin on his hips.

"Well well well, Agent Barton... You kept this quiet," Natasha teased as she pumped his ten inch member firmly, grinning mischievously as he bucked his hips upwards at her actions.

"Nat... you... tease..." Clint moaned as he tossed his head back in pleasure, panting heavily as Natasha brought her free hand to his balls, grabbing and massaging them firmly while she slowly brought her lips to the head of his length, teasingly running her tongue over the head.

Natasha smirked up at Clint before slowly taking the first three inches of his cock into her mouth, grinning as the archer called out to a God she was sure that neither of them believe in. Slowly, the red head took as much of her lover's cock in her mouth as she could, using her left hand to pump what she couldn't fit.

Clint groaned and gasped Natasha's name as the red head bobbed her head over his cock, the archer closing his eyes as he tried to think of anything but Natasha to stop him from cunning in her mouth yet.

Natasha looked up at Clint's face and noticed the look of pure pleasure mixed with a frown of concentration on the archer's face, making her realise that her lover didn't want to climax yet. Slowly, the red head let go of his cock with a wet '_pop_', grinning mischievously up at him as she slowly crawled back up his body, kissing her way up his hard muscles at the same time.

When she finally reached his lips, Natasha used her right hand to grip the back of his neck, slowly getting him to sit up with her. Clint smiled as the red head caught his lips tenderly while guiding his hands to the waistband of her lace thing, allowing the archer to pull the sorry excuse for underwear off of her body.

natahsa slowly broke the kiss as she reached down between them and grabbed Clint's cock, slowly positioning him at her entrance, resting her forehead against his as she sunk down on his length. The couple moaned in mutual pleasure at the sensation of the archer filling his spy for the first time of many.

Natasha briefly paused until she was used to Clint's cock inside her, grinning as she felt Clint bring his hands all over her body, massaging her lovingly as he kisses, sucked and nipped on her skin as he waited for her to move, not willing to do anything she didn't want to do.

Natasha moaned as Clint brought his lips to her tits, sucking and nibbling on her nipples affectionately as she slowly began to move her hips against his, the red head moaning as he hit all the right spots inside her.

Clint brought his hands to Natasha's breasts, massaging them firmly as their hips rocked together, the couple claiming each others' mouths as they worked together towards falling over the edge.

Natasha brought her hands to her lover's back and neck, her nails digging in deep as she felt the archer thrust harder inside him while he braced his feet on the bed, sending him further inside her.

Clint claimed Natasha's lips hungrily as he felt the familiar pooling of heat in his lower stomach while the red head's walls tightened around him, showing him that they were both close to reaching their climax.

Natasha's nails dug into the hard plains of Clint's muscles as her walls clenched and quivered around her lover's cock. Suddenly she broke the kiss just as she screamed his name in pleasure as she climaxed around him, pulling the archer over the edge with her, the couple moaning and screaming each other's names.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Natasha on top of Clint as they panted and slowly came down from their highs, caressing each other softly as they recovered.

"I can leave if you want," Clint whispered nervously, the archer unsure of whether Natasha wanted him to stay or leave.

Natasha placed her head in the crook of her lover's neck, throwing her right arm over his chest. "Clint, what sort of boyfriend pillow would you be if you left?" the red head muttered sleepily against the skin of his neck tenderly.

Clint grinned happily at Natasha's words and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. "So I finally can call you my girlfriend?" he whispered as he pressed his lips to the crown of the red head's head.

"Mmhmm... but we need to make lists of the pet names you can call me at particular times... It also means that you are not allowed to be in a bed without me," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips to his rapid heartbeat as he slowly got used to the fact that the red head wanted him here with her.

"Of course Baby," Clint whispered softly as he felt Natasha's breathing slowly leaving out as he traced loving circles on the small of her back. "I love you Natasha," he whispered as he requested JARVIS to turn off the lights.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered before allowing sleep to take over her body, knowing she was safe in her lover's arms. Clint smiled and soon followed the red head into a peaceful sleep, the two safe in each other's arms.

**So, how was this chapter? I don't know how long it will be so all your reviews are important to see how far it will go :-) Until the next chapter ;-) **


End file.
